The Hope and Despair
by RadiantRainbows
Summary: Specialshipping (Red x Yellow) future fanfic where Yellow and Red prepars for their unborn child. Oldrivals and mangaquest hinted/implied. Hope you enjoy D


"YOU HAVEN'T WHAT!?"  
"Uwah! C-calm down I-I wanted you to be the first to know"

Blue took a couple breaths. "Yellow dear, I LOVE the fact you wanted me to be the first to know but RED IS THE FATHER HE SHOULD KNOW FIRST!"

Yellow sweat dropped. "I know but… He's away for the week and I'm slightly panicking."

Blue thought for a moment. "Did you two have sex before he and Green took on that mission?"

The Healer blushed madly at the idea. "S-so?" The brunette smirk so wide it looked like she slept with a hanger in her mouth. Yellow sighed and stood up to boil more tea. "What do I do? Should I call him?"

Her silky blonde hair was far more longer then before, she wore a elbow sleeve orange formal shirt and a white cabs skirt with a orange lace at the end matching her top perfectly. Blue smiled.

She went to her best friend smiling gently. She reach out for the flower put, orange daisies, and pluck one out and softly placed it in the Blonde's hair.

"Kyaaah~" She looked at her radiant skin, holding her face in her hands. "Can I ask you something Yellow?"

The Blonde nodded. Blue pulled her hands away and embrace the smaller woman. There was a moment of silence, before the older woman spoke.

"Can I video tape you telling Red?" Yellow chuckled with Blue. The Evolver hide her tears in the Healer's hair. "Don't worry, they'll come back."

Yellow took a deep breath. Before nodded her head believing her words.

_2 weeks later_

"Silver!"  
"_What?_"

Yellow looked around the baby shop. She felt guilty for being here but it has been over a month, Blue said they needed to get some things. The rest of the dexholders already found out about Yellow's pregnancy. Much to her pleasure.

"You're supposed to meet us here!"  
"_Why?_" The redhead sounded bored.  
"So that I can pick out my future Nephew's mother!"  
"_What!? No! Not this again!_"

Blue huffed her cheeks. "When are you going to get your grip together and get some woman on the floor and make me a baby!?" Yellow mentally face palm and apologized to the innocent passer Byers.

"_W-what!? I'M NOT TALKNIG ABOUT THIS WITH YOU AGAIN! SHUT UP GOLD!_" Clink.

Blue sighed. "I'll have to punish him for that later~" She put away her phone and went back to helping Yellow pick out a few things. Today Red and Green were supposed to return, he had called once before, and Yellow didn't have the nerve to tell him.

Which just added the guilt. Later that night, After the welcoming party, Yellow felt dizzy as Red took her back home.

"I'm sorry…"

Red chukled. "It's okay, I don't mind, plus I was getting kinda tired back there, but I'm more worried about you, are you okay?" He was holding her waist and her left arm very close, Yellow nodded onto his chest. "I can pick ya up if you want~"

Yellow knew he wasn't kidding. "N-no I'm fine, I can walk Red~"

They both shared a laugh. In the way home, he talked about his mission with Green, getting excited over the small things. Yellow couldn't help but giggle at this, he was cute this way. Finally the Special Duo made it to their house.

Red sat down on the table, he noticed Yellow was slower in her walking. Something was off with her. She came back from the kitchen with two drinks for the both of them. "Are you hurt anywhere?" She asked sitting down gently.

Red shook his head. "Naah, I got it all check out, I'm fine! So then, how were you?" The blonde looked down. She was having a slight debate.

He felt his throat clog. Suddenly he became very uneasy. He took a drink from his tea, hoping that will hold him down for a little bit. "Red…" Yellow sat innocently looking at the Champion. He set his cup down looking at her. "Y-yeah?"

The moment his destined beloved open her mouth. Those words she calmly spoke. His world came a to harsh stop. He felt like his brain was travaling full speed and smashed to a wall. It was the 'Yellow's a girl!?' incident all over again!

And just like the other event. This… was great news as well. "P-…pregnant?" The was too much for his brain to take at the moment.

It was later that following week where Red decided to go out with the guys and tell them.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! YOU PASSED OUT!? THAT'S HILARITY RIGHT THERE!" Gold held his stomach laughing his life away. Red gave him a glare.

Silver thought for a moment. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?" He wondered out loud.

The tracker spun in his chair to turn to Silver. "You would think, but it's a known fact males take the news harder then females weather their happy or depressed about it" Cyan then smirked at Red. "Duuuude, you know how something's so funny, you just can't laugh? Yeah, that what's happening right here"

He pointed to his grinning face. Green was fixing up some paper works "Well how far is she?" Ruby asked. Red turned to the Coordinator as if he said something in English. Green sighed as Ruby sweat dropped.

"She's about 2 mouths in." Green replied. Red looked at Green surprised and terribly confused. "Oh, that's nice"

"Wait a second how do you know that? You were with me the whole mission!"

Green gave out a cocky tired sigh. "You aren't married to Blue. I _have_ to call and check in-" Gold came up to Green asking for a high five, yet the Trainer ignore him. -"She told me, didn't you call Yellow?"

The Battler looked to the side rubbing his neck looking for a way to avoid that painful question. Something triggered in his mind. "hey wait a second!-" Cyan laughed and muttered "there it is" "-you knew the whole time and you didn't tell me or even talked about it!?"

Green sighed. "You were depressed the whole mission, I figured you didn't wanna talk about it jeez"

The day continued on normally. Red and Blue went out buying so many things for the unborn child. A crib, toys, clothes, everything they needed and more thanks to Blue and Red's lack of knowledge. Yellow was dead asleep so it was easy to put everything together as she slept. Gold and Green were totally lost on how to put a crib as well as Red.

"How the heck do you this?" Red looked at the cribs pieces, nothing made sense. "Give me pokemon and a pokedex and you got yourself a hero, give me a crib to put together you got yourself endless amounts of frustration…"

Gold rolled his eyes. "Pff- Step aside Senpai and let a _real_ man do this" Gold took the pieces from Red and started to put them together

It came out as the most deformed crib ever.

"The fuck is that?" Green bluntly asked. Ruby face palm as Gold crossed his arms in defense.

Ruby started to take it apart. "Let me handle this."

"Ha! You think you can put together a crib? Puh-ease." Gold snorted and watched with a cocky grin. That soon fell.

Their prides were shot and burn as they watched Ruby put it all together in a flash by himself. Ruby and Blue started to decorate the room as Gold, Green and Red were pretty much getting their prides writher from being useless at this.

"I feel like I'm getting married again…" Gold and Green busted out laughing at that. They recalled Blue and Ruby planning everything as they told Red to 'Stay out of the way, look pretty, and say the right name'

The laughter had woken up a certain Blonde downstairs. Yellow sat up slowly and looked around. "huh?"

"Chu!" Chuchu and Pika were dancing together. Yellow smiled at them and started to walk to the laughter above, Freesuke join her little journey.

"Guys guys quiet down Yellow's still sleeping" Red said in a normal whisper making the laughter subside. "What color should the room be?" She heard Blue ask

"Well it is Red and Yellow" She heard a clap from Gold, and then some snickering. "If ya know what I mean~"

"I don't like you without Crys." Red bluntly stated. Yellow had to hold back a giggle, she could imagine the scowl on Gold's face. "I don't like you at all" Green added. "I pity Silver so much right now" Ruby as well stated.

"Heeeey that's not nice at all!" Gold pouted. Yellow took a peek at the door to see what was happening. She saw bags and torn boxes.

"You have to respect Silver for the high patience he has with a friend like this." Green said cocking his head to Gold and looking back bored.

Red turn to Gold and Green with a highly confused face. "They were friends?" Blue laughed out. "We _are_ friends." Gold was not amused.

"Anyways~! Theme? Color? Something~ We got like lot of colors and no theme" Blue said, there was ruffling noises.

"Orange… flowers.. Y-yeah.." Red nodded to himself

Blue nodded as well. "And if it's a boy?" Blue asked looking at the others for help as well. "No." She looked at Red.

"It's a girl, I know it, I'll have a daughter" Red smiled sheepishly getting eager for his unborn child. "How the hell do you know it's a girl?" Blue asked.

The battler smiled. "Because I want a girl"

Blue stared at Red, wondering if someone actually taught him how sex and babies really work. "Red, I'm going to be laughing so hard when your daughter comes with a tiny weenie down there" Gold grinned at the battler who was not amused at all.

"Then again… they couldn't have gotten pregnant if he didn't put it in correctly…"

Gold started to laugh to again louder then with Red trying to shush him, Green just stared at his Fiance. "What the heck do you think about sometimes I wonder…."

She sweat dropped and wink at him. "What's going on here?" Everyone turned to the Blonde at the door. "Is this…"

She saw toys, a Crib, paints and stickers, dipper changer station and bags with other things they'll need in the future. "Are you making… a Nursery?"

"Surprise…~" Blue literally face palm as the guys weakly whispered the word. Even though it wasn't fix at all and surprise was a bit ruined, Yellow still was taken back as her eyes filled with sparkle tears of joy. "We should go now" Gold said pushing Ruby slightly from behind.

Blue smiled and nodded to Green. "Yeah~! We'll come by later, you two have fun alright?" She winked at the two and left with the others. Yellow had thanked them before they left and turned to her Husband.

It took awhile for Red to stop staring at her. "You're beautiful" He said calmly smiling at her. Yellow was taken back by his comment, but she decided to give him a taste of his medicine, as she went up to him and locked lips tenderly with her beloved destined.

Red coughed in his fist and stuttered out if she wanted to fix up the Nursery. She smiled in victory and nodded her head happily. Life around them was good, it was great. They painted the walls and often had friendly agurments about the gender of their child.

Yellow couldn't stop herself from buying plushies, her favorite was a teddy bear with an orange bow on it's neck. "Oh! How about here? We can a little red carpet here where we tell him stories and take naps here!" Yellow was happy and so was Red.

He started to fix the red blanket and got some more pillows for their little 'Story-telling-nap-center' he then had a visaul in his head. He then smiled to the Healer. "How about a Rocking chair?" He smiled at the image in his head, his wife smiling down on the him and their daughter sleeping, and vice versa.

"I would like that"

For the next week, they were overjoyed in building their dream nursery, when the day came that it was completed, that day Red woke up in the middle of the night to his beloved not next to him. He jumped out of bed and went looking for her, he was much more paranoid about her now in her condition.

He saw the moonlight peeking out of the Nursery's room. He walked in to find golden locks shining brightly, under the moon ray. He wondered to himself. _Is this what they meant by Glow of Life?_

He wasn't all that sure, he walked to her as she swayed in the rocking chair reading a book to her unborn child. When she heard the male coming closer she sweat dropped a bit guilty.

"You should be sleeping."  
"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just nervous for tomorrow."

The Battler inhale and exhale deeply, he could understand that. He was nervous too, the main reason why he could not sleep all that well. He went behind the chair and started to message her shoulders. "I know… I'm scared too."

Yellow looked up at him, she said she was nervous, but he saw through that. She let out a shaky breath. "I'm fine, everything's going to be fine… right?" Red smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, everyone goes through this it's normal~"

The two of them started to talk about the future they will have, getting into slight debates about the gender once more. Red asked her to continue reading before they make their child a natural debater. She laughed and read the story once more, Red encircle her stomach. Deep into the night they had both fallen asleep.

The last thing they remembered was her stroking Red's hair, knowing he was deep down stressing out, Red was telling a story to his unborn child and feel asleep clingy to her faired skin legs.

That morning the sun woke them up as they rushed to get ready for their appointment. When they came inside the Viridian Gym where everyone was waiting for them to tell them the results. They kept a straight face when entering.

"Well? How'd it go?" Blue, and Crystal looked at Yellow, for any signs of depression or happiness or shock. Yellow looked up at them and smiled "We have a picture!"

The the girls screamed in joy congratulating her. Gold rubbed his ears. "Ow, I don't see the big deal really in those ultrasounds."

Silver shrugged. "I think it's the moment when you realize theirs another living being inside of you who you'll be responsible of loving and raising soon." Gold stared at him.

"Dude, say that with more feels next time, it feels like I'm talking to a robot or something." Green and Red chukled.

The blacked hair man whispered to Green "hey, is it bad that I don't see it?" He sweat dropped when he saw Green's glare. "Yes." "Oh…"

The days went by, Red had agreed to home birth as Daisy offered to help her. Blue and Platina both wanted to train to be housewives and be there for Yellow. Gold teased Silver non-stop for _somehow_ getting dragged into this along with Bill, Blue claimed it was punishment for not giving him a nephew already.

It had been a grand totally of four months in a half. Daisy had strongly advise them to get a check up from a normal Doctor and so they did. The Special couple walked in the office happy with their lives. Yellow was already showing her baby bump as Ruby had already design clothing for her.

"Masayoshi?" Red and Yellow got up and walked into the exam room. Being here made them uneasy, but from what the doctor said before, they still kept that in their minds and wasn't as scared as before.

Yellow slightly winced at the cold blue gel, Making the Doctor mutter an apology. The heartbeat was heard. Red and Yellow both let out relived slight laughter. "There… She is, healthy as can be~"

"She?"

Yellow and Red both were over ecstatic. "It's a girl!? Yosh!" Red smiled at Yellow who laughed with him. The doctor looked at the heartwarming sight. She began to look at the heartbeat and moving around with the ultrasound. Her smile soon completely fell.

Red and Yellow both noticed this and got worried once more. "I-.. Is everything okay?" Red asked, the female doctor took a moment to keep herself together. "Ma'am?"

Yellow had her hand on her stomach one arm protected-ly went around her bump. "Ma'am… What is wrong?"

She took a breath. And shut off the monitor. "Your baby… has a disorder called Anencephaly." Yellow and Red were not doctors they gave the look asking her to explain. "In other words…"

_What was that called? When you suddenly go mute, death, and blind to everything._

Yellow had her hand to her mouth, her mind got serverly dizzy, Red gripped his wife's shoulders trying to stay strong for her. Yellow slowly shook her head. As well her happiness was shook off as well. Red saw the light dissapear from her. The Doctor agreed to Red's plead of going home and talking about this later.

Going back home was complete silence. Red himself didn't want to talk. Yellow was replaying those words in her mind, purposely making herself more depressed by thinking about all those future plans and tearing them apart in her mind. Tearing her heart apart.

Red and Yellow didn't exchange a word. Red cringe when he saw the Nursery, he closed the door and made a note to destory the room as soon as possible. Later that night Yellow went to bed, her dead eyes haunted Red's minds as well those words. He couldn't sleep. Not at all. Minutes felt like hours. Everything, everything, everything was crumbling.

_"In other words…. "_

Red was close to falling asleep. Until he heard a shuffle and soon saw Yellow sitting up, he joined her looking at her wondering how she was. Yet he was afraid one wrong word just might break everything.

_"In other words… Your child has no brain._

"….. R-…. Red…?"

Her voice was drowned with sorrow. "Y-yeah?"

Yellow gently rubbed her stomach. "….. We aren't… going to read stories with her… right..?"

"N-..no…"

She nodded her head slightly.

"What did you want to name her?"

Red looked at her. He knew saying this would hurt them both. "Champagne…. Scarlet.. Coral.. Peach… That's all I was thinking of…"

Yellow nodded her head gently. Her expression was unreadable. "You?" Red asked. Yellow gave a dry chuckle.

"I wanted a boy remember?"

Red slightly chuckle, thought it was cut short. "Yeah…"

"Princeton… Angelo… And Orange were the only ones I could think of though.."

The silence followed soon after. Red sighed and went near Yellow, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to his own heartbeat. She could no longer pull back the tears, she busted out with a slight silent sob though Red could feel her tears drenching his shirt.

The next five months that was filled with hope and promise was now filled with despair and pain.

* * *

I wrote this at June 13 2012, and I thought I should post it up, because I'm actrually proud of this one~ Hope you enjoy~!


End file.
